Complicaciones del amor
by Marina2002
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como nuestra castaña Mikan tratara de enamorar a nuestro pelinegro Natsume pero mientras tendrán que pasar momentos dolorosos y divertidos. No es un resumen bueno pero la historia es mejor ;))
1. El problema

**Holaaaa! Este es mi primer fanfic desde que me hice la cuenta asique espero que lo disfruten! XD Perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero no me apetece mucho revisar**

**(….) Serán las aclaraciones **

"…"**serán las acciones de los personajes**

**COMPLICACIONES DEL AMOR **

**-Capitulo 1- **

**EL COMIENZO**

**P.O.V Mikan **

Hola, soy Mikan Yukihara una chica normal con una vida amorosa un poco complicada. Bueno para presentarme diré que tengo 16 años, mi personalidad se puede considerar infantil como dice Natsume y Hotaru pero a mí me gusta ser así. De aspecto físico bueno, no soy muy alta (más o menos 1,60 para redondear) pero tengo el pelo largo, color castaño y unos grandes orbes de color avellana.

Pero aunque lo penséis, mi vida no es perfecta. Mi mejor amigo Natsume **(si, mi mejor amigo ¿pasa algo?) **Está enamorado de Luna, una chica que yo desprecio a muerte pero no puedo hacer nada ya que yo lo amo **(y aunque penséis que él es muy listo y se iba a dar cuenta no, llevo desde que nos conocimos enamorada de él)**

**FLASBACK (hace 6 años)**

**Una chica estaba en el suelo del gran parque llorando a moco tendido (supongo que sabréis quien es XD)**

**-HOTARUUUUU¡-¿Dónde estás? SNIFFFF- Decía una cierta castaña…**

**AL OTRO LADO DEL PARQUE**

**Ruka- ¿Quién está llorando?**

**Natsume-Ni que me importe**

**Ruka-Vamos Natsume, se que en el fondo te preocupa. Yo iré por la derecha y tu por la izquierda "sonríe"**

**Natsume-Hn (¿os suena? =D jajaja)**

"**Natsume iba por el bosque hasta que sentada en el filo de la fuente, se encontró a una llorona Mikan"**

**Mikan-tendré que regresar a casa solo sniiff. Pero ¿Cómo vuelvo a casa?**

**P.O.V NATSUME**

**mm… Huele a fresa y cereza ¿será ella? no, no creo que esta niñata llorona pueda ser ella**

**Me acercare a ver qué le pasa, después de todo Ruka tiene razón, me preocupo demasiado por la gente (aww nuestro Natsume es en realidad un galán -Natsume ¬¬ -Yo vale vale no sigo ;)**

**-Hola- Le dije, cuando ella se volvió hacia a mi me quede plasmado… Se parece tanto a ella…Solo cambia el pelo y los ojos, pero no podría ser, Natsume acéptalo ya ella está muerta… Pero y si no lo está?**

**P.O.V MIKAN**

**Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche una voz de un chico, me volví y vi a un chico de mi edad más o menos, pelinegro y cabello de punta despeinado y lo mejor….. Unos ojos rojos que te absorbían**

**P.O.V NORMAL **

**Pasaron dos minutos y Natsume y Mikan aun seguían mirándose. De repente Natsume tomo la iniciativa y pregunto -¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-Mi…Mikan-Dijo ella –Y… ¿tu?-**

**-Natsume-respondió el, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que debía protegerla**

**-Pues entonces seremos siempre amigos-Dijo la castaña sonriendo**

**-Claro-Dijo el pelinegro **

**-Pues entonces debería irme-Hotaru debe estar preocupada-Dijo mientras iba al bosque**

**-Hn-Dijo Natsume**

**FIN FLASBACK**

Bueno pues esa es mi historia, desde entonces siempre estuvimos juntos para casi todo, vamos al mismo instituto, e incluso somos vecinos pero nunca he visto que nosotros seamos más que amigos. Y lo peor vino cuando en sexto se enamoro de luna una chica famosa en el instituto y aunque yo siempre estuve a su lado nunca se fijo en mi, asique no puedo hacer nada contra eso, solo esperar e intentar que se enamore de mi

Bueno antes de ponerme triste recuerdo que hoy he quedado con Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko para comprar los trajes de la fiesta de fin de curso y algunas cosas que necesitaremos para la excursión a la playa, si este fin de semana iremos a la casa de playa de la tía de koko y lo mejor es que Luna no puede ir si!

Bueno mejor prepararme para ir que solo tengo 30 minutos. Voy a mi armario vestidor de mi habitación y escojo unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camisa en la que pone la bandera de estados unidos ancha **(Mi favorita ^_^) **y de zapatos unas sandalias cómodas de color blanco con flores, después voy al baño de mi habitación y para el pelo decido coger una cola alta de caballo para más comodidad, cojo mi bolso y me preparo para ir al parque a encontrarme con mis amigas cuando me encontré con la persona con la que menos me apetecía hablar en este momento Natsume..

**Os ha gustado? Es m primer capítulo pero veréis que más adelante las cosas se podrán más interesantes … Bueno como también tengo otros fanfic en la mente no hare el próximo capítulo muy pronto pero bueno espero que me sigáis en esta historia a y por cierto porfi comentar! ;))**


	2. Una charla y discursiones

**Mi segundo capítulo! Estoy muy contenta por el apoyo de mis lectores asique seguiré con la historia. (Sino subo un capitulo en un tiempo por favor esperar, no tengo mucho tiempo y lo hago lo mejor que puedo**

**Capitulo 2: Una charla y discursiones **

**SE LO DEDICO A:**

-chan

Ewe

Denys

Gracias por comentar me ponéis muy contenta y con ganas de más capítulos un beso!

POV Mikan

Cuando iba a ir a encontrarme con mis amigas para comprar, paseando por la acera hacia el parque me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Natsume. Sé que lo amo y es mi mejor amigo pero cada vez que lo veo y me empieza a hablar sobre Luna y como va a conquistarla mi corazón se aprieta en un puño y me dan ganas de llorar, asique no quiero que arruine mi día con mis amigas. Mejor me voy por otro camino pero…. NO! Viene hacia aquí! Que hago! Mejor me doy la vuelta y empiezo a andar como si nada. Espero que no se de cuenta

POV Natsume

Estaba paseando para casa de Ruka y terminar un proyecto, o eso les decía a mis padres, en realidad fui a su casa para salir y hablar con él sobre un tema, no sé si soy yo pero he visto que lunares (Mikan) ha estado rara últimamente. Me esquiva y cuando el hablo sobre Luna, se tensa y su cara cambia de feliz a…. Dolorosa? No lo sé pero hablare con Ruka para que me ayude.

Iba por la acera cuando de repente vi a lunares pero cuando vio que yo me acercaba se… ALEJO? Pero que le pasa... Tengo que hablar con ella

Fin POV

Natsume se acerco a Mikan y le agarro de la muñeca lo cual Mikan se tenso

-que te pasa? Ya no eres la misma... ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?-Dijo Nat **(a partir de ahora lo llamare así) **

-No, pero por favor suéltame, tengo que encontrarme con las chicas-Dijo Mikan muy molesta, el era muy denso y eso le molestaba

-Se que te ocurre algo, pero porque no puedes decírmelo! Soy tu amigo yo te cuento TODO!-Dijo Nat también molesto, él le contaba todo y ella solo pasaba de el

-SABES QUE! ERES TU LO QUE ME PASA! PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ!-Dijo Mikan esta vez gritando

Con esto, Natsume se quedo paralizado, como Mikan podía ser así con él? Que le pasaba? Era culpa suya?

En estos pensamientos Mikan se soltó y se fue corriendo al parque, llorando ¿Por qué siempre la hacía llorar? No lo aguantaba

5 Minutos después

Mikan llego al parque, se las arreglo para tapar sus ojos rojos y su estado de ánimo con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando las vio, allí estaban Permy Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko para comprar las prendas.

-Espero que haya unos bikinis de estados unidos-Dijo Anna

-Pues yo lo prefiero más sexy-Dijo una Permy con corazones en los ojos –Así todos los chicos me miraran y seré la reina de la piscina-

Gotita de sudor por parte de las demás

-Hola!-Dijo Mikan con una sonrisa, forzada

-¿Dónde estabas ¡Quedamos a menos diez y son y veinte!- dijo Permy enfadada

-Lo siento me entretuve y tarde un poco mas-dijo Mikan mirando al suelo apenada, no le gustaba que le gritaran sobre todo ahora que se había peleado con Nat

-Bueno mejor vallamos ya-dijo Anna para animar

-Ok en marcha!-Respondió Nonoko

Las chicas empezaron a andar pero Hotaru agarro a Mikan por la muñeca ella había notado la sonrisa falsa y el estado de ánimo de Mikan, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga

-Dime qué te pasa-Dijo Hotaru, estoica como siempre

-Yo….-Mikan sabía que no lo podría esconder de Hotaru ya que ella lo descubriría pronto, asique decidió contárselo

-Veras cuando venia me encontré con Natsume y tuvimos una pelea-Dijo Mikan apenada. Hotaru ya supo desde un principio que el estado de ánimo de su amiga tenía algo que ver con su primo **(En mi historia Hotaru y Nat son primos cercanos, ya que en parte son muy parecidos solo que Natsume en la historia se lleva mejor con Mikan que en el anime/manga. Tengan en cuenta que llevan muchos tiempos juntos)**

-después me contaras todo pero es mejor que cambies de ánimo si no quieres que te dispare con mi baka-kun 2000-Amenazo Hotaru, aunque no lo pareciera ella se preocupaba mucho por su mejor amiga.

-Está bien- Dijo Mikan sonriendo pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, a ella le alegraba que Hotaru se preocupara con ella, asique se olvido de lo ocurrido y se centro en comprar

Pues mejor que vallamos si no queremos quedarnos atrás, ya sabes cómo es Permy con las compras tendremos una larga tarde-Dijo Hotaru con una muy muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Si!-Respondió Mikan muy alegre y las dos se reunieron con el grupo para comprar la ropa necesaria, aunque acabaron recorriendo todo el centro por culpa de Permy XD

POV Nat

Llegue a casa de Ruka y toque el timbre, su casa era blanca y grande pero no tan grande como la mía **(El padre de Nat dirige una empresa muy importante junto a los padres de Hotaru, Ruka y Mikan gracias a eso fortaleció su amistad con Mikan, ya lo veréis más adelante)**

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de unos 32 años rubia y con ojos azules como Ruka, ella era su madre, su padre trabajaba mucho como el mío asique era difícil verlo.

Entre y salude a la madre de Ruka, a continuación subí las escaleras y sin llamar entre en el cuarto de Ruka, nunca llamo a su puerta asique ya está acostumbrado

-ah hola Natsume-Dijo Ruka sonriéndome, el es mi mejor amigo incluso mejor que Mikan, él lo sabe todo de mi igual que yo lo sé todo de él.

-Hola-Dije con mi estado de ánimo por los suelos, todavía estaba pensando en las palabras de Mikan, ¿Qué quería decir con que yo era el problema? Yo no le echo nada que recuerde a parte de llamarla lunares, algo que odia pero lo sigo haciendo ;))

-Ruka tenemos que hablar sobre un tema-dije serio, el inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo lo cual yo cerré la puerta y me senté enfrente de el

-Es sobre…..

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Cómo ha estado? Me costó mucho terminarla pero al fin logre hacer el segundo capitulo, he estado pensando y va a haber alguien que ponga celoso a Nat. ¿Podrá darse cuenta de lo que siente por la castaña? Eso lo sabremos más a delante **

**No podre hacer otro cap hasta un tiempo ya que tengo una excursión de fin de curso. Pero lo hare lo más rápido que pueda. Porfi comentar **

**Gracias por los apoyos de todo y un gran beso!**


	3. La llamada de la incógnita

**Hola otra vez! Aquí va el tercer capítulo de esta historia**

**Perdón por la tardanza**

**Capitulo 3: Una llamada y **

**POV Nat **

-Es sobre… bueno Mikan ha estado muy rara últimamente y cada vez que hablo con ella sobre luna se tensa y parece herida, además que hoy me encontré con ella y se enfado conmigo. ¿Sabes que le puede pasar?-Dije sin rodeos

Ruka se quedo pensativo y luego le salió una gotita anime, creo que él lo sabe

-Natsume, no te diré nada pero de eso te darás cuenta tu solo en un tiempo solo espera y veras-Dijo Ruka serio, bueno me iré a casa y mañana intentare hablar con ella

-Bueno entonces adiós,- Dije mientras me iba, el solo me levanto la mano en forma de despedida.

**Fin POV Nat**

**En la noche**

**-Sueño Mikan**

**Una chica castaña estaba jugando en un árbol, de repente se cae y como siempre empieza a llorar,**

**Un chico de su misma edad se acerca pero no es capaz de verle la cara a ninguno, Mikan se intenta acercar pero de repente unos diez hombres de negro se acercan a los niños.**

**Ellos empiezan a gritar pero no había nadie, Mikan intenta correr a ayudarlos pero sus pies no se mueven, ella empieza a gritar ayuda.**

**Lo siguiente que vio fue a sus padres luchando contra los hombres de negro pero no lo consiguieron, Mikan estaba llorando y gritando al ver a los niños llorando al lado de sus padres ya muertos…. De repente**

DESPIERTA DESPIERTA DESPIERTA

POV Mikan

Que es ese sueño que me persigue? Si tan solo pudiera ver las caras de los niños pero porque me recuerda a algo, no lo s pero esto tiene algo que ver conmigo

Bajo a tomar el desayuno con mis padres, mi madre Mizuki tiene el pelo negro y los ojos color verde y mi padre Takeru tiene el pelo rubio y ojos color gris, en realidad no me parezco a ninguno pero ellos me han dicho que mi abuela fallecida era idéntica a mi asique no ha problema.

Como siempre me desperté me duche me vestí, me puse mis pantalones cortos vaqueros con mi camisa de tirantas color azul que pone _cool y _ mis zapatos descubiertos de tacón bajo, me puse una cola de caballo alta, y me maquille, no me suelo maquillar mucho ya que tengo una piel perfecta, no como Luna que parece un payaso con los tres kilos de maquillaje que siempre lleva…. a esto no me pude evitar reír

Baje las escaleras de mi ático para coger mi mochila, hoy era el ultimo día de instituto y pasado mañana seria el día que nos iríamos de excursión a unas casas en la playa** (Hay un pequeño cambio, en vez de la clase irán algunos, ya los nombrare después****)**

Como siempre al salir me encontraría con Natsume pero esta vez fui tarde para no verlo, cuando llegue al colegio me encontré con las chicas, Hotaru ya se imaginaba porque llegue tarde, si os preguntáis como lo vi fue por sus ojos.

**POV Nat**

Hoy vi que lunares se fue tarde, creo que es porque no quiera hablar conmigo pero después del colegio no se me escapara.

En las clases como siempre me aburrí, soy con Hotaru el que más adelantado va asique suelo dar clases a lunares ya que ella el muy torpe

Ahora estamos dando mates con el profesor Jinno, no le cae bien a nadie y es un profesor que…tiene de mascota una rana, quien tiene algo tan feo de ,mascota, bueno si se parece a el pero bueno….. Es su único amigo por cierto.

En lengua nos dio la clase Narumi, un profesor gay, hoy ha venido a clase con un tutu lila y una camiseta on flores, al parecer la única q no piensa que es gay es Mikan, aunque no sé porque lunares no admira mucho pero ni ella sabe por qué, que baka.

Después de las clases al salir me reuní con el grupo, **(Mikan, Nat, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Hotaru, Ruka, Permy, Kitsu y Mochu) **Aunque no me hable parece que al menos si se reúne con el grupo.

Cuando me acerque vi que estaban hablando sobre las vacaciones. Ahora que recuerdo no he visto a Luna en todo el día pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que descubrir que le pasa a lunares.

POV Normal

Los chicos se fueron un rato al parque, de hecho tenían todo el verano para hacer las actividades, dejaron sus mochilas en sus casas y se volvieron a reunir.

Mientras que charlaban en frente de los columpios Mikan tuvo una llamada que aunque no lo parezca, cambiara la historia

RING RING RING

**Y bien? Bueno estoy subiendo capítulos rápido ya que aprendí a subir nuevos capítulos, también tengo otras historias en mente pero todavía tengo que montarlas… espero que os gusten **

**Un beso ;))**


	4. La confesión

**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste ya que tarde un montón en pensar que pasara**

**Capitulo 4: La confesión **

**POV Nat**

Cuando estábamos hablando me di cuenta de que a Mikan le sonó el teléfono

RING RING RING

Ella lo cogió y aunque parezca mentira todos pusimos mucha atención en su llamada

-si?-

….

-Ah hola Kaito ¿Cómo estás?-

….

-Oh pues claro que si, si quieres puedes venir-

….

-Ok es pasado mañana en la puerta de la casa de koko, ven a mi puerta e iremos juntos-

…

-Ok chao-

-Quien era?- Oh mierda como he podido decir eso! Adiós a mi personalidad fría

-Es Kaito, era mi mejor amigo cuando Hotaru y yo teníamos 4 años, pero tuvo que irse a vivir a Inglaterra y hablamos de vez en cuando, el me dijo que vendrá mañana y pensé que si no os importaría que también viniese- Respondió Mikan con mucha tranquilidad, todos excepto Hotaru y yo asentimos, no es que Hotaru no quiera, es que ella no suele hablar

-Bueno es mejor que vallamos a casa que es tarde- Hotaru dijo mientras recogía su bolso

Cuando llegue a mi casa, abrí la puerta, mi hermana Aoi estaba jugando con sus muñecas en el salón, ella tiene 5 años, y es igual que yo, con el pelo azabache y unos ojos rojos. En cambio mi padre Ryu tiene el pelo azul y los ojos verdes y mi madre Yuuki tiene el pelo castaño y unos ojos azules, no nos perecemos a ellos pero nos han dicho que mis abuelos eran idénticos a nosotros, lo raro es que no tienen fotos de ellos, como si no quisiéramos ver su cara.

Subo a mi cuarto y me ducho, me pongo mi pijama y me voy a dormir. Mañana será un día ajetreado.

**Sueño de Nat**

**Estoy en un lugar oscuro, de repente veo una luz y esa luz conduce a un parque, allí veo una escena que me paraliza**

**Hay dos niños llorando, uno tiene el pelo azabache y otra chica tiene el pelo castaño**

**De repente unos diez hombres de negro vienen hacia ellos, yo intento correr a ayudarlos pero mis pies no se mueven, empiezo a gritar para que vengan pero tampoco me oyen, lo último que veo son a los dos niños secuestrados cada uno en un coche negro.**

Me despierto agitado y sudando, llevo soñando con esto desde hace más o menos un mes o dos, siempre se para en ese justo momento y no me deja avanzar, no sé si es verdad pero tiene algo que ver con mi pasado.

Miro el reloj y ya son las nueve mejor me voy preparando para bajar a desayunar y después hare la maleta e iré con a casa de lunares a hablar con ella.

**En casa de Mikan**

**POV Mikan**

Hoy me desperté a las nueve, me vestiré y duchare e iré a bajo a desayunar, creo que después hare la maleta y quedare con Hotaru, de todas formas Kaito no viene hasta las ocho de la tarde, espero no encontrarme con Natsume, sé que soy una cobarde pero todavía no se afrontar este problema.

Antes de bajar a la cocina, voy a por mi hermanita Hikaru, ella tiene 2 meses y es idéntica a mí, con el pelo castaño y unos grandes orbes color avellana.

La cojo y la llevo al salón, mis padres están durmiendo así que preparo el desayuno para ellos también, mis padres nunca se preocupan por mi o mi hermana, si no fuera por mi Hikaru no comería o iría al médico, ni siquiera lo sabe Hotaru asique cuando me valla de vacaciones estos días la dejare con una niñera especial, aunque parezca raro yo soy como la madre de Hikaru, estudio, limpio la casa y cuido de ella porque mi padre está siempre trabajando y mi madre suele estar bebiendo o viendo la tele

**Flashback**

**Una niña de 8 años estaba jugando tranquilamente en su habitación, bajo a por agua y como siempre vio a su madre en el sofá rodeada de botellas de vino, pero algo sucedió esta vez su madre estaba tan borracha que empezó a caminar hacia Mikan con la mono levantada.**

**Cuando estaba alado de ella le pego un tortazo en la cara**

**-¡Porque! ¡Porque tuviste que nacer maldita!- Grito la madre de la castaña**

**La niña solo se quedo allí, estupefacta, no sabía porque su madre era tan cruel con ella si no había hecho nada malo.**

**Desde entonces Mikan siempre estuvo sola, pero hace dos meses sus padres desaparecieron un año después volvieron, ellos se fueron de vacaciones sin mí, pero trajeron a alguien con ellos, a Hikaru.**

**Después de eso mi madre me entrego a Hikaru y me dijo que yo iba a ser su madre o cuidadora y así acabe, con un bebe a mi cargo, una casa y mis estudios, pero nunca le he dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hotaru o Natsume porque sé que ella intervendría y el vendría en contra de mis padres.**

**POV normal**

Los padres de Mikan se fueron ella estaba sola con Hikaru durmiendo. Natsume lo sabía y aprovecho para visitarla

DING DONG DING DONG

-¿Quién será?- Pensó la ojiambar

Mikan abrió la puerta y se encontró con el que menos esperaba Natsume

-Hola- dijo el

-Hola- respondió ella -¿Para qué estás aquí?- Pregunto ella seria, es raro en ella pero no quería que la conversación durara mucho

-Mikan tenemos que hablar ahora ¿puedo pasar?-Pregunto Nat

-Está bien pasa-Ella ya sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera tendrían esta conversación y prefirió tenerla ahora

- Mikan, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara últimamente, me evitas y no puedo acercarme a ti- El pelinegro pregunto ansioso

-No me pasa nada- Respondió ella seria

Natsume se estaba cansado así que cogió a Mikan y la acorralo en la pared

-Ahora me dirás la verdad, ¿Qué te ha pasado conmigo?-

-Pero porque Natsume, ¿Por qué? Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo que me pasa?-

-Como quieres que me dé cuenta si nunca me lo has dicho!- Grito el

-Porque eres tan denso Natsume! Nunca te has dado cuenta de que odio a luna!-

-Y eso a que viene ahora!-

-A que estoy harta de que siempre hables de Luna delante mía y sobre como conquistarla sabes! Odio que me pidas consejos y pienses en ellas cuando estoy contigo! Eso es lo que me pasa!-Dijo ella, ya mas liberada

-Y que importa que hable con Luna, de todas formas a ti te gusta ese Kaito no?- Dijo Natsume esta vez…. Celoso?

-Pues sui que importa Natsume, nunca pensarte que podía estar enamorada de ti! TE AMO ESTUPIDO! Por eso me molesta!- Esta vez Mikan grito fuerte liberándose de tanto estrés

**POV Nat**

Me quede paralizado, no sabía que Mikan podía sentir eso por mí, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? He sido un estúpido por hablarle tanto de Luna y hablando de ella, desde que tuve la pelea con Mikan me olvide completamente de ella.

Tampoco voy a mentir, desde hace un año empecé a sentir algo por Mikan pero pensé que solo era amistad, ese sentimiento fue creciendo y la verdad esta vez no lo pude ocultar, ella estaba allí, delante mía con sus ojos y esos labios además de su cara sonrojada, no pude resistir mas asique hice lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, me acerque lentamente y….

**Hola, por fin termine este capítulo. Me costó mucho ya que tengo dos historias y muchas ideas y me cuesta montar los capítulos pero poco a poco iré haciendo el próximo. Tengo unas ganas de hacer el próximo ^-^! Bueno os dejo un beso a todos mis fans. Sería un placer que comentarais el capitulo y que deis ideas para incluirlas **


	5. ¿Me amaba?

**Hola, lo siento por no subir capítulos de esta historia pero he estado ocupada con mis otras dos y no he podido, al fin me ha venido la inspiración suficiente para hacer el capitulo **

Capitulo cinco: ¿Me amaba?

Tampoco voy a mentir, desde hace un año empecé a sentir algo por Mikan pero pensé que solo era amistad, ese sentimiento fue creciendo y la verdad esta vez no lo pude ocultar, ella estaba allí, delante mía con sus ojos y esos labios además de su cara sonrojada, no pude resistir mas asique hice lo que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, me acerque lentamente y….

La bese.

Al principio ella se quedo inmóvil y el corazón se le acero tanto que lo podía notar yo pero luego correspondió al beso, fue muy tierno y lleno de amor

Después decidimos ir al parque a pasear, Hikari estaba con Hotaru. Pero luego creo que todos mis esfuerzos se cayeron… ¡No me acordaba que quede en una cita con Luna! No penséis que soy un playboy pero creía que Mikan no me amaba y por eso quede con Luna para olvidarme de ella.

En cuanto me separe de Mikan, Luna vino y me ¡beso?... Entonces ahí todo empezó

-Se puede saber que haces Luna?- Mikan grito – El ya no es tuyo, ahora somos novios- Mikan dijo, que rápido deciden las cosas las chicas

-Que te crees que hago, Natsume me pidió una cita ayer, verdad Natsy?- Luna me pregunto con una carita de cachorrito, antes la abría visto linda pero ahora solo veo puro maquillaje.

-¿Eso es verdad Natsume?- Mikan me pregunto con voz ronca, era visible que estaba a punto de llorar

-Yo sí pero…. no era mi intención Mikan- Intente arreglarlo, valla follón

- Yo… espero que seas feliz con Luna, Natsume- Mikan dijo y se fue hacia s casa llorando, yo no la pude detener porque Luna tenia agarrado mi brazo como si su vida fuera en ello. No pude mas, la solté y me fui a mi casa, mañana hablaría con ella, de todas formas pasaríamos una semana en casa de la tía de Koko, tendríamos tiempo para hablar

**POV Mikan**

No aguante mas y me fui corriendo, el me había tratado como un juguete y yo le había creído.

Me limpie las lagrimas y puse mi mejor sonrisa, esta vez Hotaru no lo noto asique cuando se fue de mi casa me puse mi pijama, el de Hikari y le di la cena, yo no tenía hambre asique decidí dormir a Hikari, solo espero que no tarde mucho.

Al fin después de una hora conseguí que cerrara los ojos y pudiera dormir también, como no sé el paradero de mis padres llamare a una niñera para que cuide a mi hermanita y me voy a la cama….

Al día siguiente me levante a las siete de la mañana, me duche y me fui a mi vestidor, por suerte deje un modelito de para hoy, consiste en una camiseta ancha de tirantes con la palabra beach en letras blancas con el fondo de una playa, uno vaqueros cortos rotos, unas sandalias blancas y para el pelo llevaba una coleta de caballo

A las siete y media llego la niñera y en media hora le explique algunas cosas de Hikari, no es que me guste dejarla con una niñera pero sino sospecharían.

A las ocho Kaito vino, el estaba igual que siempre, tiene el pelo pelirrojo y ojos marrón claro. En cuanto se acerco no dude en darle un abrazo de oso

-Whoaa Mikan, como has crecido, esperaba a una niña llorona con dos coletas- Kaito decía con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que yo hice un puchero

-Se ve que tampoco has cambiado tanto- Me guiño un ojo, yo sonreí

-Bueno, iré a coger mi maleta y esperaremos a que llegue Hotaru para recogernos, espera aquí un momento- Le dije y me fui directa a por mi maleta, cuando volví Hotaru estaba hablando con Kaito

- bueno chicos ¡Hora de irse! Hemos quedado en casa de koko a las nueve, tenemos media hora- Dije mientras me metía en el coche con entusiasmo.

**POV normal**

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de Koko todos estaban allí, solo faltaba el autobús que los llevaría asique mientras Mikan presento a Kaito a sus amigos

-Mira ellos son: Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Kitsu y Natsume,- Dijo Mikan – Y el es Kaito, un amigo de la infancia- Volvió a decir

-Encantado de conoceros chicos- Kaito amablemente saludo

-Igualmente Kaito- La mayoría respondieron, Natsume en cambio estaba callado observándolo detenidamente

-¡Ey chicos el autobús llego!- Kitsu dijo

-Bien, aquí empieza una semana de diversión asegurada!- Koko le respondió

Después de tres horas de viaje, llegaron a su destino, el viaje no se les hizo muy largo.

Anna, Nonoko, Permy y Mikan hablaban de lo que los modelitos que traían, Hotaru leía un libro tranquilamente, Koko, Kitsu, Kaito, Ruka y Yuu hablaban sobre lo que iban a hacer y Natsume solo escuchaba música.

En cuanto llegaron ya se empezaba a notar el olor a mar y campo y…. ¿Suciedad?

-Ehh chicos…. Se me olvidaba que…. Jejeje os vais a reír… había que limpiar la casa- Koko dijo rascándose la cabeza. En menos de un segundo ya estaban saltando chipas

-Pero porque no nos avisaste antes pedazo de idiota!- Permy le replico

-Se me olvido, no fue mi culpa!- Koko le respondió

-CHICOS PARAD! Antes de seguir gritándonos porque no nos organizamos y empezamos a limpiar?- Pregunto Mikan

-Vale-Dijeron todos

-Bueno, las chicas iremos a limpiar la parte de arriba y los niños la de abajo, después entre todos limpiaremos la parte de fuera ok? Por último elegiremos las habitaciones y nos organizaremos- Planeo Mikan

Y como dijo, todo el mundo se puso en marcha para limpiar, tardaron tres horas pero por fin lo lograron, ahora solo quedaba elegir la habitaciones

-Bueno para las habitaciones como solo hay seis elegiremos una pareja con la que compartiremos la habitación- Nonoko dijo

Estas son las parejas:

Anna, Nonoko y Permy

Mikan y Hotaru

Koko y Kitsu

Yuu y Kaito

Natsume y Ruka

Después por turnos las chicas se fueron duchando mientras que los chicos salieron a dar un paseo, estas no se fiaban de si los chicos las espiarían n.n

Con los chicos

-Jooo, yo quería espiar a las chicas mientras se duchaban- Koko se quejo

- Si pero nos han pillado, se acabo el plan- Kitsu respondió

- De todas formas si os hubieran pillado creo que ya no hubieseis estado en este mundo- Ruka dijo

- Verdad- Kitsu asumió

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a buscar algún sitio en especial- Kaito dijo

- Eso sería buena idea, podríamos buscar un lago para bañarnos o algún lugar tranquilo- Yuu respondió

Y mientras que los chicos fueron a buscar lugares las chicas se duchaban y preparaban para después hacer la cena

Todas se dejaron el pelo suelto, mojado y se pusieron pantalones cortos y camisetas cortas. Cuando vinieron los chicos era al atardecer y las chicas iban a ir a preparar la cena mientras ellos se duchaban.

-Bueno, que tal si cada chica hace su cena y la de un chico?- Anna pregunto

- Eso sería una buena idea pero hay más chicos que chicas, una tendrá que hacer tres- Nonoko dijo

- Bueno, seré yo- Se ofreció Mikan

- Entonces yo hare la de Yuu, Anna la de Kitsu, Permy la de Koko, Hotaru la de Ruka y tu Mikan harás las de Natsume y Kaito- Nonoko dijo y empezaron a hacer la cena

Cuando los chicos terminaron pusieron la mesa y se sentaron, las chicas vivieron y les fueron poniendo los platos a los chicos, consistía en tres bolas de arroz y pescado.

-Ruka, yo que tu no me comería eso, quien sabe lo que le ha podido echar- Koko le susurro a Ruka al ver la cara de Hotaru, aunque ella se entero y le disparo con su Baka-kun

-Ahyyy!- Koko se quejaba en la esquina

- Te aguantas- Hotaru le dijo mientras se sentaba a comer, mientras que cenaban, hablaban

-Oh se me olvidaba, mañana podemos ir a caminar un rato, para enseñaros el lago que hemos encontrado, podemos llevar el bañador y pasar el día allí y después por la noche jugar a verdad o atrevimiento- Koko hablo

-Eso me parece una estupenda idea- Mikan dijo

- Bueno, pero antes tendremos que irnos a dormir, hoy ha sido un día agotador- Anna bostezaba, y así todos terminaron de cenar, lavaron los platos y quitaron la mesa. Y se fueron a dormir, tan pronto como sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas se quedaron dormidos, todos menos dos personas, un cierto pelinegro y una cierta castaña que bajaron a la cocina sin saber que se encontrarían

Mikan iba tranquila a por la leche templada, por alguna razón no podía dormir, ella bajo las escaleras y se acerco hacia el frigorífico, ella iba tarareando y sonriendo pensando en todas las cosas divertidas que iban a hacer aunque preocupada porque no sabía cómo estaba Hikari , cuando cogió la leche y se dio la vuelta…

-HMPF-Mikan no pudo gritar porque Natsume le había tapado la boca

- ¿Qué haces aquí Mikan?- Natsume pregunto

-¿No lo ves? Vine a buscar leche asique apártate, no me apetece hablar contigo- Mikan dijo moleta, valla bipolaridad 7.7

- Oye Mikan déjame explicarte lo que paso en realidad, no era mi intención hacerte daño- Natsume hablaba

- No quiero hablar del tema Natsume, déjame irme- Mikan dijo y se fue corriendo

-Pff, como hare para que me escuche- Natsume dijo y se fue a dormir, el se prometió que Mikan y el acabarían estando juntos, lo que no sabía es que iba a ser muy difícil gracias a nuestra castaña.

FIN

**Aquí termina otro capítulo, siento por tardar tanto en hacer el capitulo y terminarlo, no tuve mucho tiempo con las vacaciones de verano.**

**Por favor comentar n.n, gracias a todos mis fans por apoyarme con vuestros comentarios. **


	6. un nuevo amigo

**Hola! Siento tardar tanto en hacer los capítulos, estuve ocupada y no pude sacar tiempo. En fin, solo quería agradecer a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios ^_^ Estoy muy contenta de que tanta gente lea y disfrute de mis historias.**

Capitulo seis: Un nuevo amigo

Era por la mañana, todos aun estaban dormidos, bueno todos no, nuestra castaña ya se estaba levantando para despertar a los demás, Mikan ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano ya que sus padres la obligaban a hacer las tareas de casa.

Mikan decidió despertar primero a Anna, Nonoko y Permy, la última vez que despertó a Hotaru se llevo un disparo de su baka-kun.

Como iba diciendo, Mikan se levanto, se puso unos vaqueros cortos rotos con una camiseta de tirantas en la que ponía _Summer_ con una playa al atardecer en el fondo, unos converse negros y una coleta de caballo. Fue al cuarto de las demás chicas y las despertó, Mikan se tranquilizo al saber que solo con llamarlas ellas despertarían tranquilamente, después las tres chicas se cambiaron, llevaban pantalones cortos y camisas de tirantas con zapatos cómodos.

Después decidieron despertar a Hotaru entre todas, pero para su suerte ella ya estaba vestida y preparada asique solo tocaba despertar a los chicos.

-¿Cómo nos lo vamos a repartir?- Anna pregunto

- Yo despertare a Ruka-kun y Natsume-kun ¡Espero que vallan sin camisa!- Permy literalmente grito dando saltitos

- Mikan despertara a Ruka y Natsume, Anna a Yuu y Kaito y Permy a Koko y Kitsu, Nonoko y yo iremos a preparar algo de cocinar- Hotaru literalmente ordeno con cara seria.

- Chicas, por favor ¿podría despertar a otra persona que no sea él?-Mikan pregunto

-No, y mejor que lo hagas rápido - Anna empujo a Mikan mientras se reían

Antes de irse Mikan les dio una mirada a todas tipo "me vengare", todas se reian mientras Permy lloraba a mares

Mikan tuvo que respirar profundamente diez veces antes de llamar a la puerta, hasta que por fin lo intento

TOC TOC TOC

De repente la puerta se abrió, Mikan iba a decir algo antes de que se quedara paralizada, allí estaba Natsume, delante suya sin camisa y despeinado, se puede decir Natsume y los demás ya tenían un cuerpo bien formado igual que las chicas. Ruka estaba en el fondo también sin camisa, aunque este estaba sonrojado como un tomate

Mikan se quedo en shock, bueno quien no lo haría, tenía a los dos chicos más guapos y deseados de la escuela delante suya semidesnudos, Mikan seguía sin pensar nada hasta que una voz la saco de su mundo

-¿Tanto te gusta lo que miras?- Le pregunto Natsume, en ese momento el sonrojo de Mikan paso de rojo a violeta en segundos

-Yo…. Yo solo quería decir que…. Que el desayuno está preparado, bajar en cuanto os preparéis- Ella por fin hablo, después se fue corriendo sin decir nada.

Mikan bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, allí estaban todos.

-Buenos días chicos- Mikan dijo con su sonrisa habitual

-Buenos días- Dijeron todos

- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- Anna pregunto

-¿Qué tal si vamos a pasear por la zona?- Ruka dijo

-Sí, también os podemos enseñar el lago que encontramos ayer- Koko comento

-Bueno, preparar una mochila con agua y unos bocadillos que hicimos ayer y nos veremos aquí- Mikan dijo y todos se fueron a por sus gorras, cremas de sol, gafas y mochilas

A los diez minutos todos bajaron y se prepararon para dar un largo paseo, por el camino las chicas y los chicos iban separados hablando sobre cosas

-Mikan, ¿Cómo fue despertar a Natsume y Ruka?- Nonoko pregunto riéndose, Mikan se sonrojo

-Veras, cuando abrieron la puerta, ellos…. no tenían camisa- La ojiambar dijo roja

- ¡Y porque no me avisaste! Seguro que era digno de ver- La peli verde respondió

-Jajaja, seguro que te divertiste un montón- Anna dijo

-¿Po… podríamos hablar de otra cosa?- Mikan pregunto avergonzada

Con los chicos

-Oye, ¿qué os parece si mañana vamos al lago a bañarnos?- Yuu pregunto

-Buena idea, ver a las chicas en bikini tiene que ser todo un espectáculo- Koko y su pervertida mente hablaban

- También podríamos jugar un partido de Voleibol- Kaito dijo

-Buena idea, y el equipo que pierda hará la cena- Ruka comento

Y así los chicos y las chicas hablaron y bromearon hasta llegar al lago

-Woaaah- Dijeron todas a la vez. Habia un precioso lago con un camino de madera y u precioso campo llevo de flores y arboles además de un césped para jugar.

-Este lugar es precioso, ¿cómo lo descubristeis?- pregunto Permy

-Bueno, ayer mientras os duchabais vinimos a dar un pasea- Koko respondió

Mikan mientras andaba por el bosque cuando encontró algo.

-Ey chicos, aquí hay fruta comestible- Mikan grito al grupo

-Los chicos fueron aver lo que pasaba, y era verdad, había fresas, manzanas, cerezas y muchas mas frutas.

-Que os parece si cogemos algunas para llevárnoslas a la cabaña- Anna dijo

- Me parece una buena idea, ya tenemos la cena preparada- Permy respondió

Y así empezaron a coger algunas de las frutas que había allí, cuando llenaron una mochila decidieron irse rápido, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Por el camino Mikan vio algo que le hizo sorprenderse

-Chicos mirad, un coche!- Ella dijo

-Que raro, los coches no pueden pasar por aquí almenos que quieran perderse, es mejor que nos escondamos antes de que salga alguien- Koko dijo

Los chicos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, el coche vino y de repente salió una mujer, esta era rubia y traía un vestido rojo, abrió la puerta trasera y salieron un perro y una niña

-Mama por favor, déjame quedármelo- La niña lloraba mientras abrazaba al perro

-Lo siento Mía, no podemos cuidarlo será mejor que sea rápido- La mujer rubia dijo y se metió en el coche

-Lo siento Yoko, te echare de menos- La niña dijo llorando, abrazo al perro y se fue corriendo al coche, que arranco al momento

Mikan salió enseguida, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos ya que cuando era pequeña sus padres la obligaron a llevar a su perro a la perrera, a Mikan le costo mucho poder superarlo, eso solo lo saben Hotaru y Natsume.

Cuando el perro vio a Mikan se asusto pero ella rápidamente saco un cuenco con agua y un trozo del pan que le sobro, el perro lo acepto con gusto y se acerco

-Pobre niña, dejar a un perro en medio del bosque a su suerte-Anna dijo

-Bueno, al menos ahora estaremos con el ¿no?- Mikan respondió

-Si, no soportaría saber que nosotros nos fuimos y dejamos a un perro a su suerte- Kaito dijo

- Entonces, bienvenido a mi familia Yoko- Mikan le sonrió, en seguida Yoko salto hacia ella para darle lametazos

El perro era un labrador retriever negro, con los ojos marrones y de tamaño grande, tiene un año

-Bueno, vamos a casa, seguro que Yoko está cansado- Ruka dijo y se pusieron en marcha hacia su casa

Casi al anochecer llegaron a la casa, por suerte dejaron una mochila con los juguetes y objetos de Yoko, esta vez mientras los chicos se duchaban primero, las chicas hacían la cena y Mikan ponía los objetos de Yoko en los lugares de la casa, Yoko dormiría con Mikan ya que al parecer era a la que más quería.

Esta vez, las chicas solo hicieron la cena para ellas, se pusieron a jugar con Yoko hasta que los chicos bajaron.

-Bueno, ¿y donde esta nuestra cena?- Kitsu pregunto

-Tendréis que prepararla vosotros solo- Hotaru dijo sonriendo diabólicamente

-QUE! Pero nosotros no sabemos!- Koko se quejo

-Pues os tendréis que aguantar- Dijo Anna mientras se reía, y las chicas se fueron arriba a ducharse

-Bueno, espero que no explote nada-Kaito dijo riéndose

-Mientras que los chicos prepararon la cena hablaban sobre cosas, y cuando terminaron Koko y Kitsu planearon espiar a las chicas mientras se vestían.

Para su mala suerte era Mikan la que se estaba duchando, y los demás chicos se quedaron esperando, sabían que no lo lograrían

Justo cuando subieron se dieron cuenta de que Yoko estaba en la puerta listo para proteger a todas las chicas de los pervertidos de sus amigos pervertidos.

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, cenaron y hablaron durante un rato, como mañana irían al lago tendrían que despertarse temprano, todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas. Yoko y Mikan hicieron muy buenas migas, asique decidieron que ella se lo llevaría hacia su casa, esa noche seria una nueva vida para él.

Durante la noche, Mikan decidió aclarar sus pensamientos, ella quería vengarse de lo que le hizo Natsume, asique no pensaría ni echaría cuena a lo que el le diga. Decidió pasar tiempo con sus amigos y Yoko

**Aquí termina el capitulo, decidí hacer algo nuevo y añadí un nuevo personaje a la historia, en el próximo capítulo irán al lago y por la noche jugaran a un juego (no malpenséis ¿eh? XD) PORFAVOR COMENTAR ;))**


	7. ¿Galletitas de perro?

**NUEVO CAPITULOOOO! Hola n.n se que tarde mucho en hacerlo pero al menos ya está. Mejor empezamos ¿no?**

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Para los que leéis todas mis historias os pido perdón y paciencia. No tengo mucho tiempo con la familia y el verano, pero os aseguro que hago todo lo que puedo para escribir n.n**

**Se lo dedico a mis lectores, mil gracias**

**Capitulo 7: ¿ galletitas de perro?**

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre las chicas se levantaron antes e hicieron el desayuno, tortitas.

-buenos días- Dijeron todas a la vez

Cuando terminaron, tuvieron una idea, hablaron con Hotaru.

-Que os parece si con uno de los inventos de Hotaru, despertamos a los chicos- Permy dijo con una sonrisa maléfica y un aura oscura

-Per… Permy, me das miedo- Anna dijo escondiéndose detrás de Nonoko

-¿Prefieres despertaros tu? 7.7- Hotaru dijo

- Mejor usemos el invento de Hotaru- Respondió Mikan, no le gustaría ver otra vez a Ruka y Natsume sin camisa. (0/0)

-Pues bien, pero os costara 20 euros, precio amigo- Hotaru dijo

-Pero si el precio normal es mas barato!- Mikan se quejo

-Por eso, ya que teneis la suerte de ser mis amigas, es mas caro- Hotaru dijo con orgullo

El aparato consistía en un robot con un megáfono, era un despertador que podría dejarte sordo,en menos de tres segundo pero se lo merecen por no cocinar casi nunca y por ser tan dormilones.

Cada chica metió un robot de esos en las habitaciones de los chicos y cuando bajaron, Hotaru con una sonrisa maléfica le dio al botón. Todas esperaron enfrente d las escaleras a los chicos, que bajarían corriendo y gritando posiblemente

3…2…1

RINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Parece que se han pegado un buen susto- Nonoko dijo riéndose, al instante todas estábamos en el suelo riéndonos a carcajadas. Ya empezaban a escuchar a los chicos bajando furiosos

Cuando los chicos bajaron, todos tenían un aura oscura a su alrededor y una cara confusa

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HABEIS ECHO!- Grito Natsume enfadado

-Despertaros- Hotaru dijo seria

-No podría ser normal, como todo el mundo?- Koko dijo

- es que si no nos íbamos a divertir- Permy dijo

-Además os lo merecéis por dormilones- Mikan termino

-Os la devolveremos 7.7- Kaito dijo.

Todo se quedaron callados, los chicos no lo sabían pero las chicas mirando el aspecto de los chicos ahora, no era muy presentable

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- Se empezaron a reír las chicas, los chicos estaban confundidos

-De que os reis?- Yuu pregunto confuso, como los demás

-De vuestro aspecto- Mikan dijo entre risas

Era verdad, los chicos iban en pijama, un tanto infantil y sin camisa y tenían el pelo alborotado, se sonrojaron subieron y cuando se vistieron fueron a cambiarse, las chicas en cambio se cambiaron mientras estos desayunaban, no se fiaban mucho

-Toma Yoko, tu desayuno n.n- Mikan le puso su cuenco con su comida y una loncha de jamón de york. Yoko se lo termino todo en cuestión de segundos

-Se puede saber porque tratáis al perro mejor que a nosotros- Koko indignado dijo mirando su tortita quemada

- Porque él es especial, además se quemaron porque ustedes nos entretuvieron- Mikan se reía por lo bajo

7.7 mirada de los chicos

n.n mirada de Mikan

^_^ carita de Yoko

-Cuando terminéis, poneros el bañador e iros a la puerta, nosotras os esperamos- Anna dijo

-mph- Todos dijeron con la boca llena

Después de cinco minutos, los chicos salieron con las toallas y los bañadores puestos

-En marcha!- grito Mikan con mucha ilusión

-Si- Respondieron algunos

Por el camino los chicos hablaban o jugaban con Yoko, que no se separaba de Mikan, parecían muy felices juntos

-Sí que le ha cogido cariño el perro-Kitsu dijo

-Me acuerdo de cuando era pequeña, ella siempre estaba alado de los perros, los cuidaba y sanaba cuando los veía en la calle- Kaito decía

-Aun lo hace- Natsume respondió

-n.n ella es así, de tanta bondad que tiene es tonta- Hotaru dijo

-Ey chicos! Vamos rápido, ya veo el lagooo!- gritaba Mikan corriendo

Cuando llegaron estaba igual, no había nadie

-Whoaa, todo el lago para nosotros- Pensaba koko

-Qué tal si nos ponemos el bañador y extendemos las toallas, luego nos bañaremos- Hotaru dijo a lo que respondieron con un –sí-

Las chicas fueron al baño a cambiarse, para asegurarse Mikan dejo a Yoko de guardaespaldas, ningún chico se atrevería a acercarse solo con ver la mirada que Yoko daba.

Cuando salieron, estaban muy guapas con sus bikinis, Anna tenía un bikini rosa claro con flores, esta tenía tirantes agarrados al cuello

Permy un bikini de la bandera de reino unido sin tirantes

Nonoko uno azul marino con lunares blancos también agarrado al cuello

Hotaru uno lila con flecos sin tirantes, le quedaba perfecto ya que conjuntaba sus ojos.

-Vamos?- Anna dijo

-Por cierto Y mik…- Koko no puedo terminar porque se quedo embobado

Y por último Mikan, en cuanto salió todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos igual que la boca y luego se sonrojaron, un poco más y se les cae la baba

Mikan traía puesto un bikini naranja con flores de Sakura sin tirantes, el naranja le resaltaba mucho su cuerpo.

Cabe decir que Mikan tenía un cuerpo perfecto, con las curvas necesarias, ya Natsume no le podría decir pecho plano n.n

Cuando los chicos por fin se despertaron, Mikan estaba sonrojada, pues es lo normal si tienes a un puñado de chicos mirándote como tontos

-Err, vamos al agua- Mikan por fin hablo

Yoko fue el primero en tirarse a nadar al lago, las chicas estaban en el borde decidiendo si meterse o no

-Yoko… ¿Esta fría el agua?- Mikan le pregunto al perro **(Solo falta que el perro le responda n.n)**

-Pero mira que eres tonta, sabes que Yoko o puede responderte ¿no?- Hotaru dijo

-Ya, pero alomejor un día logro que responda n.n- Mikan respondió

Gotita tipo anime por parte de las chicas.

Entre que pensaban los chicos tuvieron una idea, se alejaron un poco y con una risa maléfica, corrieron hacia las chicas y de un empujón las tiraron al agua.

-AHHHH!-gritaron todas, aunque Mikan no se rendiría

-chi…. No… pued… respi… rar…- Mikan fingía que se ahogaba, mientras Permy y Nonoko salieron y se preparaban para empujar a los chicos como su venganza

Natsume y Kaito la intentaron sacar, ellos le echaron una mano literalmente pero cuando Mikan les cogió la mano, sonrió maléficamente y los tiro al agua también y luego Permy y Nonoko tiraron a los que quedaban al agua.

-ESO ES TRAMPA- Se quejaba Koko

-Jajaja, solo ha sido nuestra venganza- Mikan se reía con Hotaru y las demás

-Pues aquí viene otra nuestra- Natsume dijo y los chicos empezaron a salpicar a las chicas, que también se las devolvían, incluso Yoko también salpicaba

**POV Mikan**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Natsume, quiero olvidarle o eso creo pero mi corazón dice que intente enamorarle, estoy confundida. Creo que intentare dejar de pensar en eso hasta que nos vallamos… para eso vine a disfrutar del viaje, por cierto, esta noche llamare a la niñera otra vez, espero que mis padres no volvieran.

**Fin POV **

Estuvieron un buen rato salpicando y jugando con el agua, todos reían

Permy mientras se alejo un poco, para nadar cuando vio una especie de sombra en el agua

-¿Que será eso?- Se pregunto curiosa, pero de repente una aleta d tiburón salía del agua

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SOCORRO NATSUME SALVAME- Permy grito y salió prácticamente corriendo de allí hacia los chicos

-Un… un… tiburón!- Gritaba

-Un momento, ¿un tiburón en un lago así?-Yuu se pregunto

De repente Koko salió debajo del agua con una aleta de tiburón pegada a la espalda, él era el supuesto tiburón que casi mata a Permy de un infarto

-Ya decía yo que aquí no podía haber tiburones- Yuu racionalmente dijo

-Pues es mejor que koko valla corriendo por su vida jajá- Mikan bromeo

-Koko- Permy dijo sonriendo, con una voz dulce como el caramelo

-Dime n.n- El respondió igual

-CORRE POR TU VIDA MALDITO ESTUPIDO-Permy de repente grito, ella y él se llevaron un rato persiguiéndose, hasta que volvieron después, Koko tenía la marca de una cachetada en la cara

-Veo que Sumire te alcanzo jajaja- Ruka se reía

-No es graciosos T-T- Koko respondió

-Chicos, creo que será mejor salir por un rato si no queremos parecer pasas- Kitsu dijo

-si jajaja- Kaito respondió, todos salieron

Salieron del aguan, eran las dos de la tarde aproximadamente así que decidieron secarse y comer

-¿Qué habéis preparado chicas?- Kaito dijo, a todos les empezaba a sonar la barriga

-Bolas de arroz, ensalada, sándwiches y gaseosa- Mikan dijo

Los chicos se secaron antes de comer, mientras pusieron el mantel y la comida

-Mikan, estas galletitas en forma de hueso sí que están ricas- Koko dijo

-Err Koko- Mikan dijo aguantando la risa

-¿Si?-Koko alegremente dijo

-Esas galletas son la comida de Yoko, y están hechas de verduras e hígado de pato y conejo- la ojiambar dijo y se echo a reír

- Que! PFFF **(Para los que no entendáis gracias a mi gran don de explicación, el escupió)**

-JAJAJAJA- el grupo reía mientras koko fue al agua a lavarse la boca

-Vale Koko, después de tu pre almuerzo empezaremos a comer comida normal- Anna le aconsejo, Koko estaba avergonzado

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la comida y se dispusieron a zamparse o devorar el almuerzo, como hacían Mikan y Yoko

-Valla, parece como si Yoko y Mikan fueran familia, al menos en la forma de comer- Kaito dijo divertido

-Mikan, no comas tanto o engordaras- Anna dijo preocupada

-Ya esta gorda- Natsume dijo como si nada

-EY! Yo no estoy gorda, o al menos eso supuse cuando todos se me quedaseis mirando 7.7- La gran Mikan dejo callado y avergonzado a todos

-Es verdad, se os caía la baba con Mikan- Nonoko los chinchaba

-A saber que estabais imaginando, pervertidos- Hotaru dijo y todos los chicos e incluso Mikan pasaron todos los tonos desde rojo a lila en segundos

-No… no penséis mal- Yuu se defendía

-Solo la mirábamos porque Mikan tenía un bicho en la cara- Kitsu estúpidamente mintió

-Si claro, n.n admitir que os quedasteis como bobitos ante Mikan- Permy celosa pero divertida reía

-Eso nunca- Natsume dijo –Aunque yo podría quedarme mirándote así siempre- Pensó

-Mejor dejamos el tema- Koko dijo

-GANAMOS- Permy Anna Nonoko Y Mikan celebraban

-Hn- Ellos respondieron

Cuando todos terminaron sus comidas y el postre, decidieron esperar a que bajara la comida y después harian un partido de vóley boll

-Chicas, queréis que os echemos crema?- Kitsu y Koko dijeron un tanto pervertidos

-En tu vida cerdo 7.7- Hotaru respondió – A no ser de que quieras un cañonazo n.n- volvió a decir

-N… no tranquila- se fueron literalmente volando, bueno casi

-Al final estas vacaciones están siendo una de las mejores en grupo n.n- Dijo la castaña

-Sí, aunque cada día queda menos-respondió la peli rosa

-Mejor disfrutemos el día a día, esta noche podemos jugar a algo en grupo- La peli azul comento

-Que tal a atrevimiento o verdad?- Permy dijo

-Me parece bien, lo diremos después- Hotaru respondió

-Ey chicas, que tal si empezamos a jugar ya?- Koko las interrumpió

-Si señor- Respondieron Mikan Anna y Nonoko

-Como repartiremos los equipos?- Pregunto Yuu

-Somos once no?, pues un capitán al azar eligiera a su equipo- Natsume dijo

-Mmm.., que tal chicos contra chicas?- Anna pregunto

-Sí, y el equipo que pierda hará la cena- Nonoko dijo

-Los chicos ingenuos creyeron que iban a ganar, así que aceptaron.

-Perfecto, empezaremos nosotras ya que vais en ventaja- Hotaru dijo

-ok- respondieron ellos

Empezó Mikan, que aunque era un poco torpe, no se rendiría, todo por no hacer la cena y ridiculizar a los chicos.

Mikan tiro, y sorprendentemente lo hizo bien, todos se quedaron tan impresionados de que Mikan fuera a darle que no se movieron

-chicos, que os pasa- Mikan decía

-Le has dado?- pregunto koko

-Si porque?- ella inocentemente pregunto

Porque pensábamos que eras tan torpe y lenta que no sabrías ni darle a la pelota- Hotaru dijo sin rodeos

-7.7- Mikan se cayo

Ahora le tocaba tirar a los chicos, exactamente a Ruka, lanzo la pelota hacia las chicas, fue Nonoko quien le devolvió la pelota pero ahora a Koko, koko devolvió a Hotaru, que saco una maquina y lanzo la pelota a más de lo que la velocidad existe, podre Ruka, no le dio tiempo a apartarse cuando la pelota le había dado en la cara

-RUKA- Dijo Mikan y fue corriendo a por él, pues los demás estaban conmocionados, asustados o sorprendidos.

Ruka ahora mismo estaba en el suelo, con la marca del balón en la cara y sangre que salía de la nariz, estaba desmayado

-Ponedlo en una silla, yo traeré el botiquín- Mikan decía y fue con Yoko a por el botiquín

-Hotaru, no podrías ser mas bestia no?- Natsume decía sarcásticamente

-Casi lo matas- koko respondió

-Si no está muerto ya- Kitsu dijo y Mikan preocupada acerco su oído al corazón de Ruka, por suerte su corazón latía, Natsume se puso un poco celoso de la cercanía entre Mikan y Ruka **(Que celoso es, ella solo estaba mirando si aún vivía n.n Natsy: no estaba celoso Yo: Si lo estabas porque lo acabo d escribir Natsy: Hn, no me digas Natsy ¬.¬ Yo: n.n)**

Mikan estuvo un rato con Ruka, mientras los demás seguían jugando el partido, ya que así iban igualados, Mikan intentaba cortar la hemorragia nasal de Ruka mientras trataba de despertarle, lo consiguió a la media hora, cuando ya no tenía más sangre pero la marca del balón aun se apreciaba

-mmm- Ruka decía, o más bien se quejaba

-Has despertado ya eh?- Mikan saludo

-Que… que me ha pasado?- el preguntaba confundido

-Hotaru te dio con el balón y desmayaste, quédate un rato mas aquí tumbado iré a por agua y comida n.n- Ella decía

Cuando Mikan volvió con el agua y la comida, se lo dio a Ruka y el se lo tomo, literalmente devorarlo.

-Mikan, siento que no hayas podido jugar- Ruka decía arrepentido

-No pasa nada, de todas formas no tenía muchas ganas- Sonrió Mikan

-Ruka, por cierto… ¿Recuerdas algo del golpe?- Pregunto ella

-Solo que estaba quieto, listo para darle al balón cuando Hotaru disparo la pelota y vi que venia hacia mi, después todo se volvió negro- El respondió frotándose la cabeza.

-Mikan, aquí tienes tu parte!- Kitsu dijo y le entrego 5 monedas

-Porque te da monedas?- Ruka confuso preguntaba

-Porque cuando estabas inconsciente hicimos una apuesta, Yo, Natsume, Yuu Kaito y Anna dijimos que vivirías y Hotaru Nonoko kitsu y koko que morirías n.n- Ella lo dijo alegre

-Gracias por apostar que viviría T.T- Ruka decía llorando

-De nada n.n- Mikan decía dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-Un ultimo chapuzón?- Kaito pregunto acercándose

-Si- dijo Mikan y todos se volvieron a tirar al agua, bueno todos menos las chicas que no sabían si tirarse o no

-Esta fría?- Mikan pregunto

-No- Natsume le dijo

-Como se que no me mientes?- Mikan pregunto curiosa, pobre de ella

-Ahora lo sabrás- Y Natsume cogió a Mikan y la tiro al agua **(Mikan estaba de cuclillas en el borde)**

-KIAAAAAA!- Grito ella

-Ves que no está fría?- Natsume dijo sonriendo

-Idiota- Ella dijo evitándole

-Tonta- El respondió, a partir de hay hubo una larga discursion

-Lelo-

-Niñata-

-estúpido-

-Infantil-

-Creído-

-Fresitas-

-Hn- Mikan dijo enfadada pero por dentro estaba feliz, le gustaban esas peleas estúpidas

-Bueno, después de la demostración de insultos… ¿Qué tal si os vais al agua chicas?- Pregunto Yuu

-Ah sí es verdad n.n- Respondió Anna, cabe decir que se habían quedado embobados con las peleas románticas/estúpidas de Mikan y Natsume

Las chicas se tiraron al agua, esta vez pensaron en algo más divertido que hacer.

-Qué tal si nos subimos en vuestros hombros y hacemos una pelea de quien cae antes al agua?-Nonoko pregunto

-Me parece buena idea- Respondió Permy, hicieron las parejas

Mikan y Kaito

Hotaru y koko

Permy y kitsu

Anna y Natsume

Nonoko y Ruka

Yuu sería el árbitro

-QUE EMPIECEN LOS SEPTUAGESIMOS CUARTOS JUEGOS DEL AGUA!- Mikan grito y algunos se confundieron

-Eso es de los huegos de hambre baka- Le dijo Hotaru

-Lo sé, pero siempre quise decir eso n.n- Ella contenta le respondió

-Bueno para empezar nos subiremos a vuestros hombros- Hotaru dijo

-Q… que?- Pregunto Mikan sonrojada

-Claro boba, como si no íbamos a jugar?- Permy le respondió

Todas se sentaron en el muelle y poca a poco se fueron subiendo a los hombros de sus compañeros.

Cuando le toco a Mikan se sonrojo un rojo profundo, pero inhalo y se tranquilizo.

-3…2…1… YA- Yuu dio la alarma de salida

Todos se formaron en círculo, primero cayeron Permy y Kitsu, que fueron tirados por Mikan y Kaito

-Si! Uno menos- Mikan celebro y choco la mano con Kaito.

Despues Anna y Natsume fueron a por Ruka y Nonoko, Fue una pelea difícil, mientras los chicos aguantaban el peso, las chicas forcejeaban, al final Anna y Natsume lograron tirar a los contrarios gracias a las cosquillas de Anna, siendo su mejor amiga, sabia sus puntos débiles.

Mikan y Kaito lograron también tiraron a Hotaru y Koko, pero este fue mas fácil, Mikan solo tuvo que esquivar un cañonazo, pero el pobre Kaito lo recibió, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio.

Cuando Mikan pensaba que no ganaría, Koko se tropezó con una piedra del rio y cayo, después recibió tres balazos de Hotaru, todos saben que ella no tiene un buen perder. **(Yo: Pobre Koko, recibe una cachetada, come comida de perro y ahora le tiran tres balazos El: Pues cambia la historia y no me hagas sufrir T.T Yo: Lo sé pero sino la historia no tendría gracia n.n El: ¬.¬)**

Solo quedaban Anna y Natsume contra Mikan y Kaito, ellos empezaron a forcejear.

Mikan cogió las manos a Anna y la empujaba atrás, pero Anna se defendía empujando a Mikan también, después de tres minutos forcejeando, con una mirada Mikan y Kaito coincidieron en algo.

Kaito empezó a andar para atrás mientras Mikan agarro las manos de Anna para caerlos hacia adelante, el plan resulto ganador, ellos no se lo esperaban por lo tanto Anna y Natsume cayeron hacia atrás.

Para celebrar, Kaito cogió a Mikan en brazos y la levanto un poco mientras se abrazaban, a Mikan no le importo tanto ahora, Kaito era como un hermano mayor para ella, pero parece que a un cierto pelinegro le molesto tanta cercanía.

**(Ni que fueras a poner bombas a su alrededor para que la gente no se acercase Natsy XD)**

**Termine el capitulooooooo! Me llevo un largo tiempo montarlo y escribirlo, pero merecía la pena gracias a vuestros comentarios.**

**PORFA COMENTAR n.n **


End file.
